Sick Days
by F Elizabeth
Summary: Blaine contracts a cold and guess who shows up at his doorstep with enough movies to last for days? Kurt takes the day off from classes to spend it taking care of his friend. Kurt dares Blaine to sing in his underwear and he strikes back with a kiss.


**_Gosh, this is what I get for trying to finish up my Klaine one-shot list. I've had this stupid to do list for a week now and can't get anywhere on any of them. This one's a little silly, if you ask me. I don't own Glee, and if I did, it would consist of Blaine kissing Kurt and serenading him randomly. Thank goodness I don't. Enjoy!

* * *

_**

Cradling a thermos of hot soup in his hands, Kurt Hummel rapped lightly on the door. He straightened the duffle bag that hung heavily on his shoulder as he waited. Finally, the door swung open.

Blaine stood in the doorway wearing an oversized sweatshirt with matching bottoms; his hair was loose and curly instead of flat and slicked back. His usually tan face was drained of color and a tissue was wadded up in his hand.

"Kurt?" he asked in a slightly stuffy voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I hope you don't mind," Kurt said in a peppy voice, "but I'm going to spend the day with you!"

"What? Why?"

Kurt switched the duffle bag to his other shoulder. "Well, Wes and David told me you were sick with a cold and I thought I would pay a visit!"

Instead of arguing, Blaine opened the door wider. "Okay, okay. Come in. I'm not strong enough to argue. Sorry about the mess, though. I haven't gotten to clean my room yet."

"That's fine with me," Kurt replied and scooted into the room, dropping his bag on the floor and setting the thermos on Blaine's desk.

Still dazed, Blaine shut the door and stared at his friend as he walked to the bed. "You're wearing white jeans and a large brown knit sweater. That's not really in uniform for class, is it?"

"Oh, I'm not going to class," was Kurt's giddy response. "I called the attendance clerk right after Wes told me you were ill and said I was sick as well. So we're both excused from classes until you get well."

"Thanks, Kurt. That was sweet," Blaine said genuinely. "But I don't want you to end up sick."

"You don't have to worry about that. I take around-the-clock medication for every allergy I have. I'm perfectly prepared for spending a day in a sick boy's dorm room." Kurt turned his back to him as he finished and pulled the zipper on the main pouch of his bag.

"What's in the thermos?"

"Vegetable soup."

"And the duffle bag?"

"Just season one of Supernatural, seasons one through ten of Friends, Jeopardy reruns, Wheel of Fortune reruns, seasons one and two of House, the box set for NCIS, and a collection of Disney movies produced before 2000. Oh, I didn't even think to bring my musical collection. Let me go-"

"I think that's more than enough," Blaine laughed and snagged another tissue from the box on the floor. "But the way I'm feeling right now, I don't think I'll be able to stay awake through anything longer than twenty minutes. Thanks anyway, Kurt."

Kurt sat down in his desk chair and smiled. "That's what I'm here for. And I've also got-"

"Please," he sighed and flopped back onto the bed. "You haven't even been here for five minutes and I'm already spoiled rotten."

"So you don't want Red Vines?" He held up a blue plastic package with a small pout.

"Okay, changed my mind. I'd like to be spoiled again," Blaine said eagerly and Kurt tossed the package across the room to him.

"That's what I thought."

As Blaine tore open the package and munched on a Red Vine, Kurt stacked the DVD cases on Blaine's desk. He ended up making three separate stacks. From the side pockets emerged a jar of chunky peanut butter and a jar of creamy, a mega-sized container of Nutella, and a small sack of wheat bread with plastic utensils.

"Have you got a roast in there, too, Kurt?" Blaine teased as wiped his nose on his sleeve and chewed on his seventh Red Vine.

Kurt's face flushed pink. "No. Thank goodness, no."

"It looks like you've covered my favorite foods," he said and slid off the bed to study his desk, stockpiled with things. "I may have to get sick more often if you're going to roll out a picnic in front of me."

"Good. Just in case you get hungry, you know."

"Or maybe if you get hungry?"

"What makes you say that?" Kurt tossed the now empty duffle bag on the floor and kicked it under the desk with his foot.

"Only you like creamy peanut butter," Blaine pointed out.

"I don't like Red Vines, but I bought them for you."

Blaine gasped. "My best friend doesn't like Red Vines? Oh, what has the world come to?" He faked shock and clutched his sweatshirt where his heart was.

Kurt, now red faced, swatted at him. "You're being overdramatic."

"I'm just facing the facts: my best friends adores creamy over chunky, and dislikes Red Vines." Blaine shrugged.

"Stop being annoying," Kurt said with an eye roll.

"Stop nagging, mom," Blaine shot back and sat down on his bed.

"You're oddly energetic for someone who has a cold," Kurt wondered suspiciously as he glanced over the back of the box set for NCIS. "The last time I had a cold or fever, I couldn't think straight or talk correctly. I woke up, walked into the kitchen and poured milk all over my face. Hey, stop laughing! I was seven, okay? I bet you did plenty of embarrassing things when you were younger!" He used the box set to hide his scarlet face and Blaine howled with laughter.

"Actually," Blaine explained as soon as his laughing fit died down, "I did do a few crazy things that weren't fever-induced. Regularly I jumped from my roof wearing a bed sheet around my neck, threw pencils in the ceiling at school, and shouted Harry Potter spells at random people at the sidewalk."

"Blaine, you were such an awesome little kid," Kurt said sarcastically and lowered the DVD case to his lap.

"I know, right? And the best part is that I'm exactly the same," he said with enthusiasm and grabbed two more tissues from the box on the floor. He blew his nose before continuing. "And my parents didn't think I was on drugs or anything. I was just being a kid. Where were you when I was busy jumping off roofs and breaking limbs?"

"Shopping online," Kurt said regally. "As you said you are the same now as you were eight or nine years ago, I am the same as I was when I was eight."

"Do you still pour milk on your face in the mornings as part of a new cleansing routine?" Blaine asked with a giddy smile and tossed one tissue in the waste paper basket.

"That was fever-induced!" Kurt claimed defensively.

"Relax, relax," he said and held his hands up. "I'm kidding, you know I am."

"Sure you are."

"Blaine," Kurt said, gently shaking the boy's shoulder. He stirred and turned on his side away from Kurt. "Blaine! Wake up, you stupid asshole. You have visitors." Kurt took a fistful of Blaine's shirt and tugged; the boy tumbled off the bed, bundled in blankets, and landed on the floor.

Blaine jolted awake and his eyes flew open to see Kurt leaning over him.

"Finally!" a gleeful voice shouted.

"I know, he's been asleep since nine this morning," Kurt complained and placed his hand on his hip. "He wouldn't even wake up when I poured cold soup in his bed."

"You did what?" Blaine exclaimed and sat up. A few tissues fell from Blaine's shirt and hair as he sat up.

"I'm kidding, sheesh," Kurt said with an amused expression. "But you wouldn't wake up when it was past lunch. And again, you have visitors." He helped Blaine to his feet and moved to sit in the desk chair.

Wes and David stood at the doorway in their uniforms, their bags slung over their shoulders.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" David crooned. "I hope you had a wonderful—Hey!" He narrowly dodged the large pillow that flew from Blaine's hand. "Not nice!"

"Yeah, shut up," Blaine grumbled and grabbed another tissue, blowing his nose.

"How did you stand this the entire day?" Wes asked Kurt, gesturing to Blaine as he pulled Kleenex after Kleenex from the box by his feet.

"Well, he was sleeping most of the time," Kurt answered, "so it wasn't that difficult. He mostly snored and talked in his sleep."

"Oh, crap," Blaine moaned and fell back against the bed. "What on earth did I say this time?"

Kurt laughed and covered his mouth. Blaine had a reputation for mumbling things in his sleep, from song verses to nasty things about specific people.

"Oh, nothing," Kurt said and admired his nails. He made sure to pause between each word, so as to annoy the hell out of Blaine. "You said Wes and David were irritating like always, and you said I was supermegafoxyawesomehot, whatever that means. I didn't want to wake you up because I thought you were going to say more about me, but you didn't."

Wes and David burst into a fit of hysterics and had to lean against the door frame to keep from falling to the floor. Blaine's face regained a little color as he flushed. Kurt bit his lip and looked across the room at him.

"Hey, I'm sick, okay?" Blaine said roughly. "And you two, Wes and David. I banish you from this room until I'm not sick anymore!"

"Been playing more World of Warcraft again, Blaine?" Wes teased. "Sounds like you have."

"Shut up!" Blaine stumbled off his bed and rushed to the door, shutting it in their faces and linking the chain lock. Even with the door shut the two boys could still hear laughter in the hallway. He leaned against the door and let himself slide to the floor.

"World of Warcraft?" Kurt asked curiously.

"New topic, please," Blaine suggested strongly.

"Well, now that you're _finally _awake," Kurt drawled and stood up from the chair to wander around the room. He carefully picked up crumpled tissues and tossed them into the wastepaper basket by the desk. Then, he straightened the three or four comforters Blaine kept on his bed, "what would you like to talk about?"

"Besides my sleep talking," Blaine said automatically and Kurt nodded. "We could play MASH."

"What's that?" the other boy wondered as he arranged the pillows up at the headboard.

"Okay, you've obviously never heard of that," Blaine muttered. "Um, we could play Truth or Dare? Please tell me you know how to play that."

"Mercedes and I played it all the time before Glee," Kurt gushed. "Of course I know how to play. But I'm warning you first, I only accept truths; I don't do dares."

"That's no fun."

"That's the way I play."

"But you have to do one dare, okay?" Blaine begged. "Just one? It won't even be that bad, I promise."

"Fine," Kurt sighed and sat back at the desk. "What is it?"

"I'm still trying to come up with it," Blaine admitted and left his post at the door to sit on his neatly made bed. He sat cross-legged and tugged a pillow into his lap. "You can ask first, if you want."

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to . . . run out in the hallway and sing a song of my choice at the top of your lungs."

"That's not much of a dare."

"In your underwear."

"No way!" Blaine shouted. "I'm not doing that!"

"You didn't say anything about not doing a dare!" Kurt reminded him with a grin.

"But I didn't say I would do one!"

"But that's the way the game works!" Kurt said smugly. "Now go. Sing in the hallway in your underwear."

It was hilarious in the end. It was the worst possible time to be doing such a thing, considering all classes in the building were over and most of the boys were returning to their dormitories for the evening. As soon as Blaine took off his sweatpants and shirt, he made Kurt swear to not bring a camera into the whole thing. Kurt nodded and accompanied Blaine in the hallway, where he immediately received all of the attention. He leaned against the door and watched as Blaine sung a remade version of "I'll Make A Man Out Of You" from the Mulan film. No cameras were involved, to Blaine's pleasure, but it seemed the entire student body watched him sing his heart out in nothing but underwear.

"I hate you, Kurt," he mumbled as the boys cheered and whistled. He pushed past Kurt and hurried into his dorm, slamming the door as soon as the two boys were in the room. He quickly tugged on his pants and threw his shirt over his head. "You don't know how much I despise you right now. And my voice was flat the entire time."

"But your dancing to the music was quite amusing," Kurt said as he tried not to laugh for his friend's sake.

"You must not talk about this to _anyone_," Blaine said through gritted teeth, "or today will be your last."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Funny, now it's your turn."

"Obviously, truth." Blaine didn't have to even ask what the other boy preferred. "What is the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"

Kurt watched him as he thought. "Probably the time I was slushied at McKinley, then slipped in the mess. My new pants were ruined that day, not to mention that I was the laughing stock for the entire day." He shuddered at the memory.

The two boys tossed truths back and forth, considering that neither of them wanted to test out a dare. They learned different things about each other, like that Blaine's favorite TV show was _Lost_, and that Kurt's guilty pleasure was watching Titanic while eating low-fat, French vanilla ice cream with strawberries.

Finally, Blaine complained, "Come on, Kurt. Just take one dare. I promise you it won't be that bad."

"Really. Because I should expect that you won't ask me to do anything horrible after I put you in public in your underwear. Nice try."

"No, seriously. Just one dare and I won't ask any more dares, okay?" Blaine gave him his best puppy-dog face, complete with quivering lower lip and big eyes.

"Don't you dare pull that on me!" Kurt pleaded and ducked his head. "It won't work!" After a few seconds of silence, he glanced up to find Blaine still begging. "Okay, fine! Dare! I choose dare!"

"Awesome." Blaine clapped his hands with satisfaction. "Now, let's see . . ."

"I don't have all day," Kurt interjected and leaned back in the chair, crossing his legs.

"Sheesh, hold on." He paused. "Okay. I dare you to kiss me."

The world might as well have ended. _Did he really just say what I thought he said?_ Kurt wondered inwardly with a strike of panic. The distance between them seemed greater than just six or seven feet. The words echoed in his head and caused his heart to beat quickly in his chest. Kurt swallowed and bit his bottom lip. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I dared you to kiss me," Blaine repeated smugly. "And you can't turn down a dare. Now get over here."

Kurt sighed heavily and with another gulp, he stood up and drifted across the room. Blaine patted the spot next to him with a this-is-what-you-get smile and he sat down reluctantly.

"Now—" Blaine started, but Kurt interrupted him sharply with, "Just do it and get it over with."

Blaine gave an irritated glare, but placed his hand softly over Kurt's. _This is not happening, I'm not about to kiss the boy I'm in love with, this is not happening, I'm not about the kiss the boy I'm in love with . . ._ The mantra repeated through Kurt's head but it was cut off when Blaine's forehead touched his.

"I'm not going to enjoy this, just so you know," he tried to hiss convincingly.

"You're blushing," Blaine responded in a whisper. "You always blush when you lie."

"I hate—"

But his statement was stopped short as his lips met Blaine's. Instantly Kurt jolted back and broke the kiss, his face flustered and his hands shaky.

"Well," he said after what seemed like hours and licked his bottom lip. "I completed the dare, just like you wanted."

He glanced over to Blaine to find him a little paler than he was in the morning.

"What would happen if I dared you to kiss me again?" he wondered and met Kurt's eyes.

"I would oblige, but—"

Blaine lunged across the bed, throwing his arms around the other boy's neck, and kissed him on the mouth. The two boys, locked in each other's arms, lost their balance and tumbled from the edge of the bed and onto the floor. The impact shocked them apart and there was a few seconds of silent delay in which their eyes met. A smile appeared on Kurt's face and he leaned forward, pushing Blaine down.

Their position on the floor made for an uncomfortable kiss and one boy was ill, but neither conflict reached their minds. Kurt tore his lips from Blaine's, trailing them along his jaw line. A sigh escaped from Blaine's mouth and his eyes shut.

"I am actually enjoying this dare," Kurt whispered in his ear.

"Shut up, you're being a buzz kill."

"Hey, Blaine! Open up!" There was a loud thud at the door and Kurt let out a squeak as he scrambled off Blaine. The boys sat there trying to figure if the noise they heard was in their heads or not. "Are you asleep or what, Blaine? We've got homework for you and Kurt!"

"It's open!" Blaine called as he and Kurt rushed to sit on the bed. Acting normal after what had just happened was not a possibility. The door swung open to reveal Wes and David carrying two stacks of paper.

"We saw your little . . . show out there," David mentioned with a grin as he handed Kurt a stack of Trig worksheets with History notes. "It goes on YouTube tonight."

"No way!" Blaine groaned and swiped his work from Wes' hands. "You guys are _so _getting it if I find it on the internet! I will personally toss you both in the Dumpsters if that happens!"

"You wouldn't do that to your best friends, would you?" David asked pitifully.

"Yes, now leave!" Blaine ordered and tossed his stapled papers across the room to his desk. They scattered everywhere and the pair snickered. Blaine grabbed the closest thing, which happened to be a shoe, and the boys scurried out of the room. He sighed and chucked the shoe in the direction of his closet. "You really were being a buzz kill," he said honestly to Kurt, who scowled.

He rolled his eyes and stood up. "Oh, shut up. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have make up work I need to complete for tomorrow. I plan to attend classes instead of reside in your room for the entire day."

"But you have to admit," Blaine said, "it was fun."

Kurt knew he was talking about the kiss. "Yes, it was," he said stiffly. "But don't get sick anytime soon."

"Actually, I might have to."

"I'm not missing anymore classes for you."

"You spend a day with me, kiss me, and all you can think about is homework? Geez, you _are _a lousy lover."

"A lousy _lover_? Just because we kissed doesn't mean we're lovers."

"I don't know how you feel, but I love you. And I'm not kidding this time."

Kurt stared at him, him papers clenched in his hands. It was hard to swallow, hard to breathe, hard to think when he was looking at Blaine. The outside world melted away and nothing was around them. Finally, he spoke.

"I . . . love you, too, Blaine."

"I'm glad we settled that issue."

"Very glad."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then, if you want to get your work done for class."

"Good idea. I'll see you tomorrow." He loaded up his duffle bag, grabbed his thermos and pecked Blaine on the cheek before slipping through the door. Blaine watched him leave with a chuckle.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt woke with a pain in his chest. Yesterday was almost a blur, with the exception of the kiss. He woke in his own bed, in his own room, with his movie-filled duffle bag and his stainless-steel thermos. He pulled a small carton of orange juice from the mini refrigerator in the corner of his room to settle the coughing fit. It continued as he pulled on his navy slacks and white shirt and blazer. Kurt threw his tie around his neck and grabbed his messenger bag as he swept through the door. His makeup work was completed, but now he had to deal with the missed topics talked about during classes.

Kurt finished knotting the striped tie around his neck as he approached Wes, David, and Blaine as they talked in the commons before first period started. He turned his head to avoid coughing in their direction.

"Good morning," he greeted hoarsely and cleared his throat. "You're looking well, Blaine. I see you've recovered from your little cold."

The boys greeted him in return, but with odd glares.

"You're looking really white, Kurt," David said and Wes jabbed him in the ribs.

"Not racist. He means you're really, really pale," Wes corrected. "Are you okay?"

"I'm feeling okay," Kurt answered, but turned to cough once more.

"Kurt," Blaine said aghast, "you're not . . . _sick, _are you?"

"No, no!" Kurt exclaimed. "I took my medication this morning, and yesterday, and the day before that! I'm not sick, I can't be sick!"

"Your voice sounds a little ragged," David observed. "You won't do well in Warbler rehearsal today with that kind of pitch."

"Are you sure you're not sick?" Wes asked again.

"I _can't _be sick!" Kurt said adamantly and coughed into the crook of his elbow. "No, no, I'm not sick. I'm going to class today, I'm going to class today."

Blaine brought the back of his hand to Kurt's forehead. "You're burning up. You might have a fever."

"I do _not _have a fever!" Kurt said loudly. "I'm just fine!" As soon as he finished talking, he launched into another coughing fit.

"Well," Blaine said happily to Wes and David, "I know what I'm doing today!" and nudged coughing Kurt in the ribs with his elbow.

Both boys swore they heard David mutter, "Don't you mean _who_?"

**_Oh, David, you and your sexual phrases. Reviews? Just a reminder, I'm still taking requests for Glee one-shots! _**


End file.
